This disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for organizing electronic and/or hard copy images. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for organizing images in a custom/personalized image collection.
Families visiting amusement parks, theme parks and the like often take many photographs of the family members enjoying the attractions. Many such parks have image-capturing devices positioned at roller coasters, water rides, or the like, to take electronic images of the riders. Cruise ships employ photographers to photograph vacationers at various functions organized by the ship. Hard copy photographs of the ride electronic images and cruise photographs may be purchased, providing a means of obtaining photographs that would otherwise be unobtainable.
Some time period after the visit/vacation has occurred, the photographs are developed and/or printed. Such photographs are generally mounted in a conventional photo album, or simply stored in no organized manner with numerous photographs taken at earlier dates. Most conventional photo albums merely hold the photographs in an organized manner. If the vacationer wishes to include information such as the identity of the persons shown in the photographs, the photographs must be mounted in a scrapbook and the additional information added to the page in a legible manner. While such “scrap booking” is a hobby for many people, the majority of vacationers have neither the inclination or skills to produce an album that includes anything more than photographs and the names of the persons in the photographs.